


Wishing

by myouwos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Smut, and feelings, camgirl!nayeon, nerd!mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouwos/pseuds/myouwos
Summary: Mina knows she shouldn't watch. Just as well as she knows she shouldn't wish for much. But she does anyway.orA Minayeon camgirl AU
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 32
Kudos: 534





	1. i.

Mina has never wished for much. All she needs to be happy- or at least to get as close to happiness as you can- is her expensive gamer pc and her customized nintendo switch. No matter where she goes, she always has either one of those with her. That's what happens when you don't have much friends. 

When she graduated from high school and went to college in Seoul, far away from her home in Japan, she should have expected to lose all connections she used to have with her friends back home. And yet, it had hurt nonetheless. Especially since she was way too shy to talk to anyone in any of her classes and was therefore unable to find new ones. 

But she is okay now. She has Momo if she ever feels the need to talk to someone- although Momo is always with the most intimidating girl Mina has ever encountered. And her parents send her enough money to buy all of the games she wishes to play. 

So her life is pretty simple but also good. It's been that way for a while now and she's pretty sure it's not going to change. But we never really know what's going to happen to us, do we ?

Unless we are Im Nayeon, that is. That's Momo's other friend, a girl too pretty for Mina to directly stare at her when she sees her, a blush coating her cheeks whenever she eats with Momo and Nayeon is there with them. 

She's well now on campus as the girl who has her entire future figured out, probably because of her strong confidence in herself. But Im Nayeon is different from the usual popular girls Mina has seen in the romance movies Momo always insists on bringing her watch. She's far from being what Momo qualifies as a 'bitch' (Mina would never use such words).

And that's the problem. Nayeon is too nice and pretty and cute for Mina's heart not to flutter every time she smiles at her. It's been months since she's tried to ignore Nayeon and she's been doing pretty well at it (not at all). Unfortunately for her, that won't last for much longer. 

\-----

Mina doesn't really understand how she got in this situation. She had come home after a long day of classes, had ordered sushis because she's never been good at cooking and had quickly gotten to bed. Only to end up on a camgirl website. 

It wasn't planned, of course not. She's not really the type of person to go on such websites but her curiosity had gotten to her and here she now is, looking at really pretty girls with a hint of shame. Obviously, she isn't planning on clicking on any of these videos. But looking is alright, right ? She's not a pervert for doing this, is she ? Because she really doesn't want to be associated to one for doing something like this. Her tiredness becomes too much to stand and she's about to close the tab, not finding anything- or anyone- really worth her time. She has an exam tomorrow and she knows she will fail if she doesn't get enough rest, she's tried it before. 

But right before she can close it, a familiar face appears in her vision, at the bottom of the screen. The face is a bit blurry due to the video only being in small size but she's nearly sure that she's seen this woman before and that she's seen her on multiple occasions. She shouldn't click on the livestream, she knows this. Because then it would mean that she's not simply there for her curiosity anymore and she might see things she will regret having witnessed right after.

But she does it anyway. And her phone slips out of her hands when the face of the woman who's always on her mind appears on the screen. Her face but also her entire body, nearly completely on display for her eyes to see. 

So Mina panicks and grabs her phone, closes the tab and throws it on the other side of the room as if someone would walk in any minute and see her on a camgirl website staring at a half naked Im Nayeon, red lingerie the only thing keeping wandering eyes from seeing her nude form. 

It is safe to say that after this, her eyes aren't sore from tiredness anymore and her brain is fully awake. Her hand itches to go and grab her phone. To press play on the live again and to find out if Nayeon intended on keeping her sexy red ensemble on or if she planned on taking it off. What if she had arrived on the stream at a later time and had found Nayeon pleasuring herself like those other camgirls did ? What would have she been supposed to do ? 

No. It isn't a good idea to think about what Nayeon might be doing on the other side of the city right now. She's not like this, she doesn't think about Nayeon's curves because that's not respectful. 

She decides to think about Nayeon's smile and her smile only. It's always made it easier for her to fall asleep, always calmed her usually racing thoughts down enough so that she could close her eyes without seeing anything she didn't want to. And it works, it works well enough for her to fall asleep fairly quickly. But it doesn't mean her dreams are any better than the thoughts she had while being awake. 

For the first since she has met Nayeon, she dreams of the girl's heart-shaped lips getting closer to her own, of her own hands exploring her body with tenderness but also passion, of her mouth laying tender kisses on her neck. There is no place for shame in her dreams. No place for self doubt and shyness. But all of it is back as soon as she wakes up. She feels bad everytime she thinks about where her thoughts have been, when she turns on her tv in the morning to see two movie characters she doesn't know kissing she's immediately reminded of how badly she wishes this could be her and Nayeon. 

She almost decides on leaving her phone where she threw it but then realizes that her mother might get worried if she texts her during the day and doesn't get a reply. As she dresses up, all she can think about is how badly she hopes she won't see Nayeon at all today. She's blushing enough as it is now, she can't imagine how red she will get if she ever crosses Nayeon's way again. 

\-----

But she doesn't need to have to imagine it anyway. Momo texts her wondering about where she is because she says she has to talk to her about something and Mina wishes she could say no, that she could pretend she's busy and doesn't have time to eat lunch with her- but she's not like this, she's never been a good liar and has always felt bad for lying anyway. Even for the most meaningless of things, she is not made to hide the truth. Her mother once asked her what she had been during the night to look so tired- an innocent question that did not need much of an answer- but she had not been able to keep herself from admitting that had spent the entire night playing games, surprising her mother who had genuinely not believed her daughter to have been doing something other than sleep.

And now here she was, looking down at her plate and her hand shaking everytime she brings food to her mouth, while Momo excitedly tells her about the new game her father bought for her and Nayeon smiles while staring at the cute hand movements her friend always does when talking about something she's passionate about, pushing her falling glasses back up her nose. 

"You need to buy it so we can play together. Even Nayeon loved playing it when she came over yesterday afternoon."

"I-I will. I will order it tonight."

"Are you alright ?" Momo asks when she stops talking to look at Mina. The usual gummy smile she always has when they talk about games or animes isn't there and she looks like she's about to faint from how red her cheeks are. "Is it hot ? We can go outside if you need to." 

"Oh." Mina looks up from her plate and gulps when her eyes naturally settle on Nayeon instead of Momo. She realizes what Nayeon is wearing, a purple dress that shows just enough cleavage for Mina to accidentally choke on her saliva. It's her favorite outfit. "N-No, I'm just tired. Haven't gotten much sleep last night."

"Oh really ?" Nayeon says. It's the first time since Mina joined them that the girl directly talks to her and she truly wishes that she could just ignore her presence instead. "Me neither. I couldn't sleep until early in the morning."

And Mina knows why. It's not hard to connect the dots. It was already midnight when she had thrown her phone across the room and gone to sleep in panick. Which could only mean that Nayeon had continued for a lot longer after she had left. Her blush intensifies greatly and she sees Nayeon raise and eyebrow in curiosity, not understanding why Mina reacted like this for something so innocent. Not that it was odd for Mina to be a blushing and stuttering mess when it came to their interactions but this, this was different.

"I've already told you both no to stay on your laptops too late. You need to take better care or yourself, especially since you both live alone."

"Sleeping late doesn't mean I'm not taking care of myself, Momo." Nayeon says with a teasing smile only Mina can understand. How many times has Nayeon referred to her night time activities like this without her realizing it. Had she been drinking water, she would for sure have spit it out all over Momo by accident.

"Yeah. Sure." Momo obviously isn't convinced but she's gone through this argument with Nayeon before and doesn't need to do it again. "Anyway,,I was supposed to ask you if you have any plans for the weekend ? To the both of you actually. I think it would be fun if Nayeon joined us for game night. Right, Mina ?"

"S-Sure. I'm not sure she will want to-"

"Of course I will. As long as you tell me a few days in advance so I can organize myself but I will always be glad to spend time with you. The both of you."

Mina doesn't see Nayeon's smile disappear when she doesn't react to what she said, only playing with her food and not even sparring her a glance. 

\-----

  
Nayeon wishes Mina would look at her more. What's the point of wearing this uncomfortable dress if it's not for her to stare ? Nothing but a waste of effort, as always.

\-----

It's been an hour since Mina arrived to her small but comfortable apartment and immediately rushed to get in bed. She had eaten on the way home and was so tired the only thing on her mind was sleep. Sleep and Nayeon. Unfortunately, those two didn't go well together and Nayeon kept her from sleeping while sleep would keep her from Nayeon.

She knows she's going to go watch her anyway. She knows she's going to give in because no matter how shy she is, she's always been weak for pretty girls- even more when said pretty girl is Im Nayeon. It only takes a few more minutes of her laying over the covers of her bed in her penguin printed pajamas before she lets out a small groan of frustration and goes to grab her laptop. 

In a few seconds, she's on the website and staring at the thumbnail of Nayeon's ongoing live. She doesn't even pretend not to know what her channel name is- it's been on her mind during the entire day and she even found herself accidentally writing it while studying. This time, she does not hesitate to click on the video and doesn't look away when her eyes fall upon Nayeon.

"My day was a bit boring. I'm excited about this weekend though. I think I will have a great time." 

Nayeon's voice is soft. It's different from how loud she can get when she's with Momo but Mina find herself liking this new found part of her too. 

"I'm not feeling like doing much tonight. I'm sorry about it."

And Nayeon's pout is so cute and devastating to Mina she wishes she could reach her across the screen and hug her. The comments on the live are understanding, telling her to take care of herself well and that it's alright if she just stops now. But Nayeon doesn't stop. She does exactly anything but that. 

"Anyway, let's get going shall we ? I've been wet for so long now, I need to do something about it, right ?" 

Mina's glad she's turned the lights off. To watch Nayeon reach across her bed for a small bullet vibrator and put it right next to her with the lights of her bedroom turned on would have felt odd and she for sure would have shuddered in shame. She gulps as she watches her crush sit more comfortably to slowly take of the light pink thong she was hidding by crossing her legs. But what really make Mina's blood boil, what makes her cross her own legs from the need radiating from between them, what makes Mina licks and bite her lips until she thinks they're going to bleed, is the moment Nayeon lays back against her pillows and slowly, teasingly opens her legs, revealing to Mina and the rest of her viewers what was hidding between them. 

And Nayeon looks so good. and is absolutely soaked. She wasn't lying about being wet. 

Her bra is still on and her viewers ask if she would mind taking it off. "Oh, sure, I'm sorry I forgot to." 

If Mina had gotten turned on from seeing her glistening folds, she couldn't explain how wet she got when Nayeon's small pink nipples appeared on the screen. Everything about her was perfect- as Mina had expected- and her eyes were two pools of black, her lips plump from having bitten them too much. 

"I'm sorry about this but I can already tell you I won't last long." 

And Mina wanted to comment that it's alright, that what matters is her pleasure and not theirs and she could come in seconds and still satisfy everyone. But she catches herself reaching for the keyboard before she can actually type anything and has to stay still as she watches the others say everything she wants to tell Nayeon but can't.

When Nayeon grabs the camera and brings it closer to her folds, the same folds she's spreading open with her long and slender fingers, Mina loses all control she has on her hand and it slips under her pajama pants, settling over her panties. She's sad that Nayeon's face is hard to see from the new angle of the camera but she can't complain when the sound of a vibrator resonates in her room from her laptop as Nayeon brings the small toy on her clit. 

The loud moan she lets out makes Mina shudder and she has to bite her own lips no to release one of her own. Nayeon's pale thighs look soft and inviting, she's sure that if she ever got to bite her there, the mark would stay for days. They're shaking from pleasure and Nayeon doesn't tease herself any longer and brings the bullet to her hole, slipping it in with a high moan Mina would now recognize between any other.

Her head is thrown back, the veins of her neck visible. When she finally looks back at the camera, her eyes are almost teary from how badly she needs her well-deserved orgasm. She's a whimpering mess, her bunny teeth peeking from her opened mouth, and Mina's fingers move on their own over her now very wet panties. She's never wanted to come this badly in her life but she's also never wanted to watch someone go over the edge like she does with Nayeon. 

"I- Please." Nayeon's voice is different now. It's deep and strained from the light frustration she's feeling. "Please, can I come ?"

Mina had not expected her to ask her viewers for permission but she understands exactly why she did when she realizes the effect such a submissive Nayeon, begging to come and at their mercy has on her. She knows she's not the only one thinking that way when her eyes land on the comments- all denying Nayeon her orgasm. 

It's cruel but it feels so good. It feels so good to know Nayeon's pleasure is in their hands, to know she's letting them have such control over her. She thinks she wants to see Nayeon come more than anything but to watch her squirm over her silk purple sheets which she is pretty sure are stained by how wet she got, her inner thighs drenched in slick Mina wishes she could clean up, there is no better feeling in the world.

"Please... I've been so good." She sounds like she's about to cry from frustration, the fingers that were spreading her reaching across her stomach to her nipples, seemingly begging from attention. "I need it so much, please."

At the first comments giving her permission, Nayeon grabs a tiny object she had left on the side until now and pushes a button that seems to increase the vibration of the bullet. In no more than seconds, she is coming around nothing but the small object barely able to fill her well, her two hands busy playing with her chest and her head thrown back against the headboard of the bed. 

Mina is surprised to hear Nayeon come so silently, no more than a few whimpers escaping her mouth. But she's even more surprised to feel herself go over the edge so suddenly, her walls clenching around nothing as she struggles to keep her eyes on the screen displaying Nayeon's still shaking body.

Mina doesn't wait for Nayeon to end the stream. She closes her laptop and puts it back on her bedside table, tears welling up in her eyes as shame invades each of her every thoughts. 

She falls asleep not long after, her panties still uncomfortable from the slick and her cheeks stained with tears of shame.

\-----

From this night, Mina never fails to come back to Nayeon's lives. And the shame she feels afterwards is always there as well- but it's getting better. She doesn't cry herself to sleep anymore and doesn't run away when she sees Nayeon in the corner of her eyes, walking towards her with an excited smile. She stays until the end (at least when it's not too late at night- Nayeon's sleeping habits are worse than she thought.) and whispers a soft good night back to Nayeon's image on her screen when the girl waves at the camera with a wide happy smile. 

She finds out that Nayeon is really close to her viewers and that she knows the names of those who donate her money by heart. It doesn't take her long until she makes herself an account on the website and starts leaving comments on Nayeon's streams. At first, they're not very creative. And not very sexual either. She asks Nayeon about how her day went, tells her about hers and gives her a few compliments- nothing much, Mina just tells her she likes the new lipstick the camgirl bought or that her smile illuminates her day and it never fails to make Nayeon smile and blush as she whispers a small thank you. 

But Mina gets more and more confident and in the span of three days, the nature of her comments change a bit. Most of them now have to do with whatever Nayeon is doing or what Mina wishes she would do. It never is an order, of course, but only a mere suggestion. And the first time Nayeon decides to follow Mina's comment and starts fucking herself with the new toy one of her viewers bought for her, the biggest one she owns, satisfying her size kink just the right way, Mina can't help but come on the spot. 

So if Mina had donated just enough money to Nayeon so that she could reach her goal and buy nipple clamps, what about it ? She might need to pass on eating there meals a day for two or three days but choices had to be made and she certainly does not regret her choice when Nayeon excitedly opens the package and a wide smile graces her lips as she shows her viewers her new toys.

(The whimpers it brings from her also play a big part in Mina being happy about her investment. And she finds out thanks to them that Nayeon's light pink nipples are way too sensitive not to get the attention that they deserve.)

She's doing pretty well actually. She avoids Nayeon during the day which is a bit hard but she spends as little as possible time on campus and tells Momo she has to study for her exams- which is true for the most part- when the girl asks her to eat lunch with them and it makes it easier for her not to get too close to her crush. 

Problems only arise when Momo texts her on a Saturday afternoon to remind her of game night and gives her Nayeon's address, telling her that she can't receive them in her apartment. She can't believe she forgot about this. Can't believe she's going to have to spend the entire evening with the girl that's been occupying her every thoughts, most of them dirty. 

\-----

Nayeon's apartment is a lot bigger than Mina's and also a lot more modern. It's exactly what Mina had expected Nayeon to live in. Classy and beautiful. When she arrives, Momo isn't there yet. And Nayeon opens the door in a casual outfit, with high waisted jeans and a thin red t-shirt. It is rare for Mina to see her look like this, so refreshed and relaxed, but Mina decides that she really likes this other side of Nayeon as well. 

She's not expecting Nayeon's hands on her shoulders and gasps when the girl tries to help her take her coat off.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not a big fan of human contact." Nayeon genuinely looks sorry and immediately yanks her hands away from the girl's shoulders. It kind of breaks Mina's heart- Nayeon shouldn't feel rejected because of her and how shy she gets around her. The hurt in her eyes is clear no matter how much she tries to hide it by looking away. 

"I-It's alright. I just didn't expect it but it's alright. No need to apologize." 

She takes her coat off and places it on a chair before joining Nayeon on the couch. They both wait for Momo in silence at first but it doesn't last. The more time passes the more awkward it gets for the both of them and Nayeon quickly has enough of it, breaking the silence by telling Mina they can start without Momo if she shows her how to play.

With a light nod, Mina agrees to Nayeon's proposition and does just that, forgetting that Momo isn't there to make the mood lighter as she has always had the role of the link between them both. She grabs a controller and Nayeon does the same, she starts playing and guides Nayeon during each and every step of the game, giving her small advices here and there.

Nayeon is so bad at it Mina can't help but laugh as she fails to suppress her laugh for the third time now. Her character keeps on dying as soon as it spawns and without Mina, they would have lost a long time ago. But Nayeon is still having fun- spending time with Mina and seeing her finally getting more comfortable with her could only bring her happiness.

Neither of them think about Momo's absence and they're so focused on the game and on eating the pizza Nayeon ordered that they miss the text sent by their friend apologizing for not being able to come due to her grandmother having come to see her. They only find the text when Mina finally stops playing to check her phone. But their night definitely doesn't stop there.

"You're so cute." Nayeon says with a genuine wide smile Mina knows all too well now. "I never really got to tell you this because you're always looking away when I'm there and I know that's because you're shy but... you really are the sweetest girl I've ever had the chance of meeting."

Mina doesn't know what to say. She has a feeling that Nayeon's words aren't completly innocent and sure, she's never been an expert when it comes to friendships but she's pretty sure that's not something a friend would say to another one on such a serious tone. 

"T-Thank you." She says in a small voice, her usual shy self now back. "Well, I am nowhere near as pretty as you are. But thank you nonetheless."

And the smile that appears on Nayeon's face is one Mina has never yet seen. She wonders if that is true happiness but knows there's no way to find out anyway.

"You know, Mina... I genuinely hope we can get closer from now on. I like you a lot and have always thought you hated me and only accepted my presence because of Momo but after tonight, I have a feeling that's not entirely true. That perhaps you like me too." 

"Of course I do!" Nayeon lets out a light laugh when she sees Mina playing with the long sleeves of her sweater nervously the way she always does when Nayeon is in her presence. "It's hard not to if I were to be honest."

"Great then." She slowly brings her hand to Mina's, pushing the sleeve back just enough for her hand to appear and for Nayeon to gently grab it in hers. "I'm glad." 

  
\-----

On the same evening, when Mina arrives home and goes to take a shower, her mind is an absolute mess. She doesn't understand what happened and is pretty sure the words she heard Nayeon pronounce were from her imagination. There was no other explanation. 

She stays under the showerhead for a long time, knowing she will probably be blaming herself for it when her water bills will arrive. It allows her to empty her mind for a few minutes and relax which is something she hasn't had the occasion of doing in quite some time now.

When her eyes land on her laptop once she's out of the shower and dressed in her usual pajamas, she can't help but to start thinking about Nayeon again. And as always, she does not resist for much longer and settles comfortably on her bed to go on her now favorite website, not expecting Nayeon to be there after the evening they've just had. 

And yet she is staring back at her on the screen, not in her bedroom but on the couch Mina had been sitting on no more than an hour earlier. 

"- don't think she would be interested in my like this, you know. There's nothing really amazing about me, she's so much better at everything."

Mina doesn't know who or what Nayeon is talking about but she immediately brings her hands to her keyboard to deny her words. How could anyone be better than her ? Where is the usually confident girl Mina is used to ?

"Thank you for your nice comments. It really means a lot."

Then the camera that was focused on her face zooms out and Nayeon's full body appears on the screen. Mina chokes on air when she sees what Nayeon is wearing. 

"I bought this yesterday... It's her favorite color." She says while showing off her body clad in a mint green babydoll that look so sinful Mina can't even find strength in herself to move her fingertips over the keyboard and compliment Nayeon the way she usually does. Then what she said hits her. 

Her favorite color. Mint green is her favorite color. 

"I think she would like it. Well... if she liked me, that is." A small sigh escapes Nayeon's red painted mouth. "Anyways, let me take this off and show you what's underneath. That's what you want, right ?"

The teasing smirk Nayeon always has before she undresses is there as well and Mina finds herself nodding. No matter how amazing the girl looks in her favorite color, nothing can look better than Nayeon's nude form, her skin flushed with light pink and her nipples begging for attention as soon as cold air reaches them.

As Nayeon turns around to grab a pillow- one that Mina remembers had not been there before- the black haired girl pauses when she sees something in the corner of the screen. Something that looks a lot like her coat, the one she put on a chair and might have forgotten on her way out. It feels so... odd and is a bit of a turn on. To know that a part of her is still there, physically right next to Nayeon and that it doesn't bother the girl one bit. She thinks she's going to die when Nayeon asks to bring her back the coat and already knows she won't be able to look at her. 

Nayeon comes fairly quickly on this night, rolling her hips on her pillow and rubbing her clit at the same time to bring herself to a fast and strong orgasm, exactly what she needed after a long day. And Mina tries not to wonder about why Nayeon was so wet, tries not to think the girl has been this turned on since she was at the apartment. Mina remembers how Nayeon bit her bottom lip everytime she got close to her to help her use the controller and she remembers how she shuddered when Mina's hand accidentally brushed her shoulder and her arm. Would it be crazy to think she played a part in Nayeon getting so turned on, in Nayeon getting herself off without any difficulty and a light brush of her own fingers. 

Mina doesn't sleep until the early hours of the morning. Nayeon and sleep definitely aren't a good combination. 

\-----

Nayeon dreams about Mina wanting her that night. But she doesn't seriously think that Mina does. Although that doesn't stop her from wishing. 


	2. ii.

After game night, Nayeon starts acting... different. Bolder is the word. And Mina is not sure she's going to survive much longer if the girl's behavior doesn't go back to normal soon. 

Not even a day after she's given Nayeon her phone number, she starts regretting it. It's not that Nayeon is invasive, no. She's worse. Not an hour passes by without her phone vibrating in her pocket- sometimes from Nayeon asking her the weirdest and most detailed questions like what are her favorite flowers and what smell she likes best to the girl telling Mina about things she didn't even ask to know. Nayeon is relentless and truly never gives up, not even when Mina doesn't reply at all during the entire day, and Mina has to admit it's a bit cute. Just a bit though.

So Mina has no choice but to get closer to Nayeon. It's not really a bad thing, at least she's learning how to get more comfortable around Nayeon and not to blush every time she hears the girl's voice. It's actually working pretty well on this part and she's glad to be improving when it comes to her shyness. 

Nayeon stops sitting as far as she can from Mina during lunch and now takes the seat right next to hers. Momo is not the only victim of Nayeon's slapping anymore and Mina has to bear with the girl's hand settling on her arms everytime she laughs. Overall, Nayeon becomes a lot more touchy. 

Mina doesn't like it. (She totally does.)

Momo seems so happy to see her two friends finally talk to each other. That's another motivation for Mina not to reject Nayeon or try to avoid her anymore- because she thinks Momo's cute smile while she stares at them when they animatedly talk about kdrama actresses is worth it in the end. 

It's hard for Mina to understand Nayeon. Especially when the older girl calls her to ask if she could help her with the essay she has to write for the psychology class she shares with her. Nayeon has never needed help for any of her classes and even though Mina kind of has the best grades out of the three of them, she still thinks Nayeon definitely could do without her help. And yet, what Nayeon asks for, Nayeon gets. That's just the way things are.

"Hi." Mina greets Nayeon in a soft voice. The girl opened the door as soon as she had knocked which made Mina think she might have been waiting behind the door ever since she had agreed on helping her. 

"Hey. Please come in."

Their study session is surprisingly enough actually about studying. Nayeon asks her genuine questions and Mina is more than glad to help. Well, at least when she's not daydreaming about everything Nayeon has done on the bed she's currently sitting on. 

Nayeon had insisted that her bed would be nice to work on and who was Mina to disagree ? Perhaps she should have, but it's too late anyway. And now she's stuck with having to stare at the pillow Nayeon is sitting on, the same one she put between her legs a few days ago, grinding on it until she came. It's hard for Mina not to think about the slick that had probably gotten all over it due to Nayeon having been extremely wet. It was certainly not there anymore, Nayeon's bedsheets and pillows all looked very clean. But she's never had much control over her thoughts when it comes to Nayeon.

She wonders what she would find if she opened Nayeon's closet. Probably the purple dress she loves so much. And perhaps even the ensembles Nayeon seems to be collecting from how many she owns, in different colors and each one revealing more skin than the other. 

"Are you alright, Mina ?" Mina looks up from the pillow to look away by the window of Nayeon's bedroom, too shy- and too red- to face her crush. "You're getting red again ! I told you not to get shy around me, didn't I ? Now come and help me with this part."

Mina doesn't answer but nods and gets closer to Nayeon's side of the bed. She's sitting on her knees while Nayeon is laying on her stomach- which she quickly realizes is not the best of ideas. She doesn't hear anything that Nayeon is saying because she can't take her eyes away from the hint of mint green peeking from Nayeon's slightly falling shirt. Her mind immediately brings her back to the babydoll Nayeon bought. The one she bought for someone, someone Mina isn't sure she even knows because the only person she's aware of Nayeon talking to is Momo and Momo has never been a big fan of green.

The second she's reminded of how sexy Nayeon looks wearing said lingerie, she bites her bottom lip without even realizing it, only stopping when a small cut appears on her lip and a drop of blood slips in her mouth. 

"So ? What do you think ?"

Nayeon is looking up at her and she coughs to pretend she wasn't staring down Nayeon's cleavage. Only Nayeon is not blind- but she doesn't comment on it. All she does is lean forward even more and lets out a light laugh when Mina's eyes immediately go back to her newly revealed skin. 

"Oh... hmm I'm sorry but I didn't hear what you said." Nayeon thinks Mina is going to cry from shame so she decides against teasing her and simply repeats her question. That doesn't mean her smirk leaves for another good thirty minutes, the moment Mina chooses to leave to go back to her own apartment. Apparently, she has something planned.

  
\-----

  
Mina is starting to think Nayeon might be flirting with her when the girl starts putting a heart at the end of each of her texts. The green one. Mina's favorite. 

But that's not possible, right ? That's just the way she is with everyone. (But she's pretty sure Nayeon never sends hearts to Momo. And certainly not green ones.) 

Nayeon is confusing and Mina is not sure she likes that.

  
\-----

  
Mina misses Nayeon's lives three nights in a row and it's all because of her mother. Her parents have been planning on coming to visit her soon and since then her mother keeps on calling Mina every hour of the day to ask her about South Korea and what they should expect when arriving there. The love she has for her mother is too strong for her to find the strength to hang up and that's how she ends up on the phone with her until midnight, too tired to move afterwards and sleep taking ahold of her before she can even think about Nayeon. 

When she's finally free, she rushes to her apartment faster than she ever has, not minding the curious stares of those she passes by while running. She doesn't even eat when she arrives, nor does she take a shower yet. Her hands latch on her laptop, she turns the lights off (that's one habit she's never been able to grow out of.) and gets on her bed. 

It looks a bit pathetic, she thinks. To be so excited about doing something like this, about watching Nayeon in her privacy- no matter how not private she's making it. She's acting exactly the same way she does when a new game gets released and she rushes to the store to buy it before going home. She never thought she would like anything- and certainly not anyone- more than pokemon. And yet, she hasn't touched the game in days, perhaps even weeks, but she doesn't even miss it. Not when she has Nayeon.

Surprisingly enough, Nayeon is already naked. She's laying on her bed, not doing anything, just staring at the ceiling.

"So what do you guys want today ? I'm up for anything." 

Nayeon sits up on the bed and puts something down on it after having fiddled with it. Her phone. And right after, Mina's own phone vibrates on her bedside table. She almost leaps on it. Indeed, she finds that she's received a text from Nayeon. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the girl asking her about what she is doing. But the context, the context is a bit odd. Isn't it a bit weird that even in such a moment Nayeon is still thinking about her and makes an effort of sending her the hourly text she always receives ?

So Mina decides to see where she can bring this. There are already four messages waiting for her, the ones she tried to ignore during the day. Now, she doesn't feel like ignoring her anymore. She wonders what Nayeon will tell her if she returns the question to her. Nayeon doesn't entirely lie when she replies. She's not really doing anything right now, if it's not for being naked on her bed for others to see. What really strikes Mina isn't the answer she receives but the fact that as soon as her text is sent, Nayeon grabs her phone with the brightest smile ever and while she types, bites her bottom lip in the cutest (and hottest) way. 

Mina is not the only one to see that. The comments are all about it, all asking her about who she's talking to to look this happy. 

"You know that girl I told you about ? Well... we've been getting closer recently. I'm really happy about it." 

And now Mina understands. She gets that she's the person Nayeon has been mentioning once in awhile in her lives. She remembers that when Momo brought her a birthday gift, she mentioned having chosen it in mint green because it's her color. And Nayeon had been there to hear it all. Mina has never been good at reading obvious signs but she was pretty sure about this one. 

Nayeon had a thing for her. How did any of this make sense ? How could Nayeon get turned on at the thought of her ? 

"What if she is watching ?" Nayeon reads. A blush appears on her cheeks as soon as the idea seems to graze her mind. "I- I don't think this is something she would be into. She's a bit shy- and that's an understatement. I really don't think she would enjoy watching me do... do this. She might not even talk to me ever again if she finds out."

Mina wants to grab her phone and disagree. She wants to tell Nayeon that she's never liked anything more than her nightly 'dates' with the girl. Wants to tell her that she's been getting off to her for weeks and that Nayeon can do whatever she wants with her body, never would she judge her for it. But she can't. Of course she can't. 

"Now, if she were to be watching me, then that means I would have to put on the best show, doesn't it ?" 

Everything Nayeon does after this moment makes Mina feel privileged. Like each of her moves, each strokes of her fingers on her clit and thrusts from her hand is meant for Mina and for Mina only. When Nayeon comes with a sharp cry, Mina thinks she might be hallucinating when she hears her softly call out her name. She can't make sure she heard it well because Nayeon goes to grab her pillow and muffles her cries in it, biting the edge in her mouth to keep herself from screaming. But if it is indeed true then it might mean Nayeon was thinking about her. Mina knows what that means- she herself think about Nayeon's own fingers when she slips her hand in her panties and brings herself to an intense orgasm, she knows how it makes her so much more sensitive and wet and whiny. And judging by Nayeon's behavior, she's not the only one. 

As Nayeon catches her breath, she stares at the screen with eyes that look like black pools of need and pleasure. It feels like she's looking at Mina. Like there is no screen separating them. Like she knows Mina is watching her and indeed put on the best show for her and only her.

And Mina absolutely loves it.

  
\-----

  
Nayeon starts sending Mina pictures. A lot of pictures. Mina is ok with it, she doesn't mind receiving photos of the cute cats Nayeon spends time with when she volunteers at a shelter, she's ok with the ones she takes of Momo when the girl finds another way to embarrass herself. (Momo has the bad habit of accidentally walking in puddles of water and food always seems to gravitate toward her clothes which never ends well.) 

The problem Mina has with Nayeon sending her pictures is when they are ones of herself. Mina wouldn't go as far as to say that Nayeon is completely and utterly in love with herself but she certainly does love to send Mina the ten selfies she takes everyday. It gets a bit hard to handle when Nayeon begins to send her... revealing photos.

And she doesn't know if she's doing it on purpose or not. How to tell if the selfie she sent while only wearing a bathrobe and obviously not there being much under it was a totally calculated move or if it was innocent ? Nayeon is far too complicated for Mina to understand each and every one of her actions and that's the problem. 

The thing is that now, Mina knows Nayeon has... feelings or whatever they are for her. And she supposes that nothing the girl does is completely innocent. So when Mina's phone vibrates and she opens Nayeon's text only to be greeted with a picture of Nayeon in her bath, her phone falls from her hands and she's suddenly very happy her mother insisted on buying that ugly carpet for her. It saves her phone and with her phone the picture.

Obviously, Nayeon isn't naked. She doesn't know that Mina has seen her bare skin again and again and would never send a picture like this to Mina. But she's still showing just enough skin for Mina to have to grip her bed sheets to keep control over herself. Of course, the image of Nayeon naked in her bath would have such an effect over her. She looks so pretty and her skin so soft. Rarely does Nayeon show herself to others without wearing any make up but when she does, Mina's heart just doesn't stop fluttering. 

Her reply to Nayeon's text is something she spends a long time thinking about. What is she supposed to say ? Thank you ? Because that's exactly what she's thinking but she's pretty sure that would not be an appropriate reply. So Mina decides that she can't let Nayeon play with her like this forever without fighting back.

Which is exactly why she ends up sending Nayeon what is probably the only selfie she's ever taken, fully clothed because even if the idea came to her mind, she's absolutely not daring enough to send Nayeon a similar picture- especially since she doesn't have a bath but a shower and the result probably wouldn't be as sexy. 

The picture looks good. Or at least it's similar to what the tutorial on how to take selfies said would look like a good picture. 

And Nayeon's reply almost feels like a congratulatory gift for having sent her a selfie of her own for the first time. This time, Nayeon is out of her bath and a towel is wrapped around her body. Her phone nearly falls out of her hand again when she realizes that this time it's not a selfie but a full body picture she took in front of her mirror. And the towel is short- short enough to display the girl's slender legs. 

Mina doesn't reply with anything more than a few smiling emojis but Nayeon doesn't seem to mind- at least that's wath Mina gets from the three green heart she receives right after. 

  
\-----

  
After Momo insists that her father will be home and it would be far better to have game night at her place, Mina has no choice but to agree. It's not that she doesn't like to have her friends at her place but she's just not the biggest fan of cleaning and her apartment has always been her private place.

Thankfully (or not.) Momo is there this time. Nayeon is the last one to arrive, dressed to kill as always, and Mina gulps when she takes her coat off and gives it to her. Who in their right mind wears a crop top during winter ? It should be illegal. Anything that gives Nayeon power over her should be illegal. 

Mina is disappointed when Nayeon says she doesn't want to play but instead leaves her with Momo while she goes and prepares them something to eat. Not that she doesn't like the time she gets to spend with Momo, of course not. But she had thought she would get to witness Nayeon playing again- more specifically her tongue peeking out from her mouth everytime she has to get concentrated on the screen. 

"What character do you want to play ?" Momo asks, getting Mina out of her thoughts. 

They spend hours playing, Nayeon sitting next to Mina on the small couch. Mina keeps on losing but she doesn't want to admit it has anything to do with the way Nayeon's naked thigh is in contact with her jeans clad leg. Nor will she admit she accidentally killed Momo's character because Nayeon bent over the table to grab a slice of pizza- a slice she shared with Mina. 

Momo must have been tired because she falls asleep with a half eaten fry in her hand. When she sees Momo passed out on the couch, Mina is scared of the awkward silence that might arise from being left alone with Nayeon. Thankfully, she doesn't have to worry about it too much because the girl immediately stands up and goes to take care of Momo. She takes the fry away from her hand and asks Mina to stand up as she lays her over the couch, putting a comfortable blanket over her friend to make sure she doesn't get cold during the night. (Momo gets sick easily, it's a good thing Nayeon is always there to take care of her.)

"Well, looks like the night is coming close to its end. I hope that's alright with you, I would be more than glad to continue it with you but I think we're both too tired to." 

Mina doesn't dare tell Nayeon that she's more than happy that she's too tired to go on with their night. (And deep down, that's not even what she believes.) She nods and goes to turn off the tv.

"Is it ok if I sleep here too tonight ? I realize that I haven't asked before and you might not feel comfortable with me staying over." Nayeon fiddles with her fingers in obvious nervousness as she waits for Mina's answer and Mina simple can't tell her no. Not when she looks this shy- and cute- about wanting to sleep over. 

"Of course you can. I- I will just sleep on the couch and we can move Momo to the bed."

Momo choses this exact moment to snore loudly, ruining Mina's plans of succeeding in moving her away from the couch to a whole other room.

"Mina, look. I would be alright with sharing the bed with you as long as you're okay with it too. I mean... it's just a bed, right ?"

Mina is surprised not to be the only blushing mess here, a light pink spreading over Nayeon's cheeks as well. 

"Well... ok."

"Great !" Nayeon's smile is genuine and it warms Mina's heart. "Then would you mind giving me something to sleep in ? I have to take a shower and this outfit isn't really comfortable to sleep in. I don't think you want me to sleep naked."

Mina drops the glass she was holding on the floor. "No! I mean no I don't. I- I'll get you clothes to sleep, of course. And I'll clean this up while you shower."

A teasing smirk grazes Nayeon's lips when she sees the effect she has on Mina. "Great then!"

Nayeon doesn't spend much time in the shower, she doesn't want to waste water more than she has to, and when she gets out, she realizes she smells like caramel, just like Mina does. The clothes are nowhere to be seen so she guesses that means Mina put them in the bedroom and must still be waiting in the living room. Indeed she finds cute penguin pajamas waiting for her on the bed and quickly gets in them. 

Right before she can leave the room to tell Mina she can now enter, her eyes fall on Mina's opened laptop. If Mina is curious, Nayeon is what we could call noisy. And that's too big of an opportunity for her to miss. Therefore she walks to Mina's bedside table and turns the laptop that was facing the other way toward her and quickly understands why it isn't off when she sees a livestream still playing on it. She doesn't what game it is but what she spots another opened tab, this one very familiar.

It's the website on which she does her camgirl lives. And after having looked back to make sure Mina isn't about to enter the room, she rushes to click on the tab. A gasp escapes her mouth when she finds her own channel. On Mina's laptop. 

Before she can go further into her searches, Mina knocks on the door asking if she's ready.

"Just a minute!" Nayeon says before she quickly puts the laptop back to its initial place after clicking back on the twitch tab. 

When Mina comes in, Nayeon is already laying under the cover. 

  
\-----

  
Nayeon is not mad. How could she ever get angry at Mina ? No, that's just not possible. But she's still feeling a bit weird about this whole... situation. Looking back on everything she's done this last month during her lives, a feeling of what is a mix of shame and arousal invades her.

There is no way for her to know which ones Mina has seen nor since when she's been watching her. Not unless she finds out what Mina's account is- that is if she's made herself one. So Nayeon spends her entire lunch break searching for it, desperately trying to find an user that Mina would have chosen. Momo calls her a total of three times wondering where she is but she doesn't answer, too busy with the mission she's given to herself. A mission that ends with a success when she finds that one of her donator is named 'pengmi'. 

"That is so obviously her. Her love for penguins is what will have betrayed her in the end." 

She finds out that Mina has played a big part in her being able to afford the new expensive dresses and lingerie she bought. And that she also gave her quite a big amount of money for her to buy one precise item. Who would know Mina was into such things ?

So that same night, when she turns on her live, her eyes never leave the chat as she searches for one person. And she finds her in the dozen of comments she gets every few minutes very easily. Mina's first comment is a shy one- it fits perfectly with the Mina Nayeon has always known- and she's asking her about how her day has been. It's kind of ridiculous considering they already saw each other during the afternoon but she's still happy at the girl's nice gesture. 

Then Nayeon comes up with an idea. She thinks Mina has been playing with her without she even being aware of it long enough, it's time for her revenge. Each one of Mina's comment, she will answer. And if Mina asks for anything, she'll be more than glad to do it. 

"Do you want me to undress now ? I'm sure you will like what I'm wearing. I think you- and most particularly one of you will enjoy this."

Nayeon slips off her robe from her shoulders to reveal the nipple clamps she put on herself before starting, wanting to please Mina as much as possible. She grins when the first comment that appears in her vision is from said girl. 

"Do they hurt ?" A teasing laugh escapes her mouth. "I don't know... Do you want them to ?" 

And of course she does. She's not the only one, her message lost in a sea of yes, and Nayeon is more than glad to tighten them- not much but enough for her to whine from mix of pain and pleasure. She's always liked a bit of pain- it's a good thing that Mina does too. It's hard for her to know what turns her on the most- between the thought of Mina getting off to her and the tight grip of the clamps on her pink sensitive buds. 

When she sees Mina anonymously request for her to ride the purple dildo she's had for awhile, she doesn't hesitate before completely taking of her robe and rushing to take the toy from its box. And ride it she does, probably harder than she ever has, one of her hand gripping its base to make sure it stays still and the other tugging on the clamps, forcing deep moans out of her red lips. 

When she finally goes over the edge- which only takes one last comment from Mina calling her a good girl- all she can think about is Mina's face, her pink tongue, her slender fingers and her eyes, the same eyes currently observing her. 

  
\-----

  
A knock on her door wakes Mina up from the small rest she chose to take in the afternoon before going back to studying. She hesitates before going to open the door but realizes that with the sound of the tv being this loud, whoever is standing behind the door knows she's in there.

"Oh, Nayeon ?" She thinks her eyes are failing her when she opens the door to be greeted with her crush, the woman of her every desire. Reminded of the outfit she's currently wearing- checkered pants and an old pokemon t-shirt- she suddenly wishes she had ignored the knock and faced the consequences afterwards. "W-What are you doing here at this hour ?" 

Nayeon doesn't wait to be invited before coming in, Mina's body automatically moving aside to let her enter. 

"I need to talk to you about something important, Mina." She looks serious, way too serious for Mina to take it as a good sign.

"You should have told me, I wasn't expecting you. Sorry for looking like this."

"Don't feel self conscious, you look cute like this." Nayeon walks to sit on the couch and Mina is thankful that her back is turned to her or else she would have seen Mina silently choking on her own saliva. "Come here now." 

Mina joins her on her own couch and sits next to Nayeon. The mood is tense and she can only blink when Nayeon grabs the remote to turn off the sound of the tv. 

"What is it you want to tell me ?" 

"I know you watch me, Mina."

Of all the words Mina had expected to hear, these ones came last on the list. Which is exactly why her only reaction is to stare at Nayeon with an emotionless look that hides a whole lot of panicking. 

"When I slept here, your laptop wasn't off and- and I got curious. I'm sorry about invading your private life but I can't pretend I haven't seen it."

"How are you the one apologizing ? I'm the one at fault here ! I feel so bad for watching you like this, I completely understand that you hate me I hate myself too for it. And-"

Mina's hate rant is cut off by Nayeon's touch on her cheek, her hand gently laying across it. 

"Mina, stop." She says with a soft voice. "I haven't come here to tell you I hate you. Quite the contrary actually."

"W-What do you mean the contrary ?" Mina's thoughts are not following Nayeon's words very well. 

"I guess you must have feelings for me if you enjoy watching me like this. At least I hope so."

"Look, Nayeon, this isn't what you-"

"Are you seriously going to try to deny it, Mina ? I told you I'm alright with it, I think you watching me is cute. And hot too. And I want you to know that I might have similar feelings for you."

Mina wants to leave. She wants to run away and not to be forced to face the feelings she's repressed for so long. But Nayeon's grip on her hands is too strong for her to be able to leave. This is her apartment anyway, she's pretty sure it wouldn't make much sense. 

Before she can reply with anything to get out of this situation, she feels Nayeon's lips on her own. She doesn't kiss back at first, not understanding anything that's happening. But then Nayeon's heart shaped lips feel so soft and her mouth seems so inviting that Mina's tongue enters it on its it's own, forcing a cute whine to resonate in the girl's mouth

After this, everything gets out of her control. Mina's hands act like they have a conscience of their own, slipping Nayeon's coat from her shoulders while only detaching her lips from the girl's to breathe. She doesn't know how Nayeon ends up writhing on her laps, doesn't know when Nayeon slips her hand in her pants and under her panties. 

"Nayeon, wait-"

That's all Nayeon needs to stop immediately, taking her hands away and not grinding on Mina's thighs anymore.

"I'm sorry, got carried away and-"

"No, that's not what I meant. Bedroom, now."

  
\-----

  
Mina has seen Nayeon naked more times than she can count on her fingers but nothing could ever look or feel as amazing as witnessing Nayeon like this, physically right in front of her. Right now, as she faces Nayeon's heat and has to push her hips down to stop her from writhing too much, she thinks there's nothing else she could wish for in this world. 

She remembers the first live she watched and how badly she wanted to bite Nayeon's thighs- and she does just that. Her teasing bites seem to be too much for Nayeon to take because she feels a hand tightly grab her hair and push her towards the source of her pleasure. Mina is content with the red already appearing on the pale skin and brings her mouth to Nayeon's clit, giving it no more than a few teasing licks as she parts her folds with her fingers.

The urgency in Nayeon's moans is evident and Mina chooses to give into her pleas and slips two of her fingers in her already dripping hole without much difficulty. She thinks she's going to lose her mind from how tightly Nayeon is clenching around her slender fingers. 

Mina's concentration on pleasing Nayeon is broken by the girl's strained voice. 

"I- I want to come !"

Mina doesn't immediately understand why Nayeon would tell her this. Not that she's oblivious to the point of dirty talk. Then she remembers the way she never fails to plead and beg for her orgasm on live and thinks she understands exactly what Nayeon wants.

"N-No." She mentally cursed at herself for stuttering- it really doesn't sound affirmative at all and she fears Nayeon's only reaction will be to make fun of her. But she doesn't, she gets even tighter around her fingers and arches her back. 

"Please, Mina. I've wanted you to fuck me for so long, can't wait anymore! Make me come on your fingers."

How exactly is she supposed to deny such a nice plea ? 

"Then come." 

And Nayeon does just that. Mina decides that she's never heard better than the deep moans she lets out when she curls her fingers just enough to graze the spot that makes Nayeon go over the edge.

Once she's caught her breath, Nayeon brings Mina on her laps by her face, kissing her all over her it and tasting her own slick from her lips. It doesn't take much for Mina to come, she's so immensely turned on by Nayeon that as soon as she slips two of her long fingers in her, she comes, the thrusts of her fingers accompanying her through what is probably the best orgasm she's ever had. 

Nayeon coos at the small whines slipping from Mina's mouth and how cute she sounds. She laughs when Mina melts in her arms, laying across her breast with her face tucked in her neck. 

  
\-----

  
"So... I guess next time I will have to bring the nipple clamps, you seem to love them a lot."

"Nayeon !"

  
\-----

  
"Next time ?" Mina asks with what is close to hope in her voice. 

"Of course."

Mina and Nayeon realize there's nothing else they could wish for, nothing but to stay in each other's arms forever. 


	3. iii. (bonus chapter : happy mina day!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy mina day!
> 
> i hope she'll get to celebrate with the girls and to have a great time, but mostly i hope for her to be happy<3 
> 
> i wrote some minayeon for her birthday because of course i did, and i promised to post a sequel to wishing a while ago so it seemed like the good occasion!
> 
> enjoy<3

Getting to date a woman like Nayeon is not something Mina ever thought possible because first of all, Nayeon is simply put absolutely perfect and attentive and so overly kind and protective that Mina wonders why everyone lied to her for years, insisting on perfection being a myth. And secondly because she's far from being as amazing as Nayeon makes her out to be. Once in awhile, negative thoughts invade her mind and she wonders how she ended up getting so lucky, wondering if she even deserves all of this. And when that happens, Nayeon always miraculously appears, making her forget about anything that does not have to do with how radiant her bunny smile is or how clingy she is, not letting go of her waist until Mina mirrors her smile.

After awhile those thoughts disappear, because Nayeon makes sure to tell her about what she sees in her all the time, finding a different praise or compliment everyday, even when Mina doesn't ask for them- and it's not like she ever needs to ask, Nayeon has always been unfairly good at anticipating her needs, even when they are ones that Mina doesn't admit to herself. 

They've moved in together now, not one of them being unsure of the stability of their relationship, because it makes no doubt that in years from now, wherever life leads them, they will be together. They love each other too much to ever part ways, and this everyone around them can see.

Nayeon was the first one to tell Mina she loves her although she usually insists that it was Mina. In reality they both were first, whispering the word against one another's lips after Mina brought Nayeon on a perfect date for Valentine's day- she asked Momo for help about how it should go because she's never been that great when it comes to romance. 

It was unexpected for the two of them, a rushed out 'I love you' that expressed their love and passion for each other, without being planned at all, not even on Mina's part. They confessed their undying love for one another while making out against the door to Nayeon's place, because the older girl couldn't figure out where her keys were, and nothing about this is unusual for them- from the place (the door has seen a lot of things) to the situation (not a day goes by without Nayeon being clumsy or forgetting something). 

The good thing now though, is that Mina is always there to remind her to bring what she needs with herself, from her keys when she leaves early because she has to attend classes that Mina does not take, to her laptop that she always forgets on her bedside table. Although Mina is not always able to remember what Nayeon should be remembering, which mostly happens when she's too taken by her girlfriend's beauty to think about anything else. 

(Mina thinks Nayeon should be banned from wearing skirts. She always matches those with tight tops that have her almost drooling and she isn't able to think about anything else during the entire day, barely getting any rest from the divine places her mind brings her to when she meets with Nayeon for lunch and is able to admire her again. And Nayeon, Nayeon totally knows what she's doing, or else she wouldn't have brought a reluctant Mina shopping with her and bought every piece of clothing that made the younger woman blush as she imagined her girlfriend wearing them- the lingerie store definitely was a hard time for Mina.)

Life with Nayeon is simply put amazing, and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Plus, it does come with a few bonuses. Like the fact that her girlfriend is a camgirl.

She supposes that some people might not like dating someone that spends around three evenings per week stripping for a camera and bringing herself to the edge for many curious and aroused eyes, but Mina is far from being one of those. Nayeon actually made it pretty clear at the beginning of their relationship that she would like to continue, especially if Mina wanted her to have enough money to buy her flowers on her way home from her classes, or even occasional gifts- she's very generous, and this Mina realized quickly- and Mina did not think about trying to stop her at any point.

She herself spent hours watching her from her lonely bedroom, and she supposes she owns a lot to the fact that Nayeon is a camgirl, or else they might have never even faced the feelings they had for one another. So it becomes part of their daily lives now, Nayeon tells her at the beginning of the week about what days she'll be live from her bedroom, and Mina makes sure to either arrive a bit earlier on those to spend some more time with her before she has to lock herself in her bedroom, or to choose those evenings to spend some time with Momo- she makes sure to always be available for her best friend, not wanting her to feel left out.

Nayeon doesn't try to hide what she does during her lives- and it would be of no use anyway because even now that she's dating her, Mina has a hard time missing any of her streams. Although it does feel weird for the both of them sometimes, to know that Mina is probably watching her, even getting off to her in the room right next to the one she's filming herself in, and to know that Nayeon is whining about needing more than the bullet vibes that she pretty much consider as her best friends, which always makes Mina wonder if in those moments, she thinks about her.

They never talk about it much, although Nayeon does try to get Mina to tell her what she feels, aware of the importance of honesty in a relationship. But the thing is that Mina gets really shy whenever her girlfriend mentions one of her lives, especially when she spent her evening watching it in her own bedroom with a hand between her thighs, her hips bucking against her hand whenever Nayeon stared right at the camera and smirked knowingly while using a toy she knows that her girlfriend particularly loves seeing her with. 

It's like Nayeon knows what she's doing to her in those moments, like every flick of her fingers on her clit, every thrust inside of her dripping heat, is meant for Mina and Mina only, the few hundreds of viewers nothing more than a public for the couple. She once heard Nayeon whispering her name as she brought herself to the edge, her back arching on the bed as her fingers worked furiously between her thighs, and a soft gasp that resembled her name slipping past her red lips. The thought of Nayeon thinking about her while performing for so many people always works in turning her own, and that's hard to take care of when she's sitting on Nayeon's couch in the livingroom, waiting for her livestream to end so that she can join her in the bedroom and have her way with her.

Because that's usually how it ends. Mina is used to stepping in the bedroom to find a tired usually still naked Nayeon, panting lightly from her orgasm as she lays over the purple colored sheets. Her girlfriend might have spent thirty minutes acting sexy for the eyes of others, but she rarely keeps the act up when Mina enters the room, instead trying to reach for her with grabby hands, sleepy after the pleasure she brought to herself. 

Mina is pretty much a professional when it comes to taking care of a sleepy Nayeon. It scared Nayeon a bit at first, how easy it is for her to anticipate each of her needs but especially how little time it took for it to happen. But now she only sees the good aspects of it, which basically consist of Mina taking her in her arms- she might have started working out a bit to be able to do that, Momo having developed a new found passion for sports and always bothering her to join her once every week- and bringing her to the bathroom, a proud smile gracing her lips when she sees Nayeon's surprised eyes at her newfound strength.

They usually shower together, Mina taking care of washing Nayeon's hair, her hands gently massaging her scalp which only serves in making her knees weak- as if the fact that she came a few minutes ago wasn't enough- and she has to lean back against her girlfriend's front, her soft breasts flush against her back. When Nayeon feels like she has gotten enough attention from her girlfriend- which she rarely does, craving Mina's attention so much that she could have spent the entire day with her and Nayeon would still ask for more- she starts doing the same for Mina. 

(It would be lying to say that the two are always able to keep their hands for themselves, and washing each other is rarely what they leave it at. Mina is usually still aroused from watching her girlfriend and Nayeon only needs to slip a hand down her body, slowly caressing her stomach before reaching between her thighs, to figure out just what she wants from her but is still a bit too shy to ask.

That's actually a pretty big difference between the both of them, the fact that Mina rarely voices her desires whereas it is quite the contrary with Nayeon who does not hesitate before telling her what she wants and where she wants it. But the camgirl does intend on working on that, although she does admit that she enjoys the challenge that comes with reading into each of the reactions that slip from Mina's control to know what to do- she's never been wrong about any of her assumptions yet, but she's still very careful with her.)

When they leave the shower, it is with a satisfied Mina and a smug Nayeon- or the contrary when Mina succeeds in pinning her against the wall before she herself can, a hand slipping between the wall and her body and quickly finding the source of her pleasure, two fingers bringing her in a silent orgasm in no time. It takes them far too much time to reach the bed, Nayeon always insisting on choosing the clothes they're going to sleep in, because "Mina, we can't not be matching ! What if I wake up and want to take a picture of us to post on Instagram and you're wearing something that looks awful next to me ? I can't have that, sweetie." So Mina has to wait for long minutes, clutching the towel Nayeon wrapped around her body herself hard so as not to get cold until she finds one of her own shirts for Mina to wear and the contrary for herself.

Everything is just so easy with Nayeon, like the fact that she accepts and loves every little part of her that made others hate her for years. She'll spend hours playing games that she doesn't understand with Mina if it means seeing her happy, her girlfriend crying of laughter due to her incompetence when it comes to video games as she desperately tries to teach her. It doesn't work and Nayeon never seems to learn from her mistakes, but Mina doesn't mind losing if it means she gets to spend time with her girlfriend, laughing as she pouts when her characters die for the hundredth time, staring at Mina with doe eyes that almost makes her give in and take the controller to play for her to pass the level she's stuck on.

Nayeon has never once made it seem like she dislikes anything when it comes to Mina, and that's simply because she doesn't. That in itself is enough for Mina to know that she's found the woman she'll want to stay with for as long as she allows her to, and it's a good thing that Nayeon feels the exact same way about her.

  
\-----

  
Mina's birthday is coming. Nayeon has been thinking about it for around a month, and it hasn't left her mind since then, especially when she found what surprise she could give to her precious girlfriend.

It seems like Mina herself doesn't really care about the event considering she rolls her eyes when Nayeon mentions throwing her a birthday party, wondering why she would suggest such an idea when her only friends are her girlfriend and Momo. So Nayeon quickly forgets about the whole birthday party idea, scolding herself for even thinking about it, and immediately starts searching for something else, something that wouldn't fail to please Mina. 

The easy thing to do would be to buy her one of those limited edition games or figurines Mina always complains about not having enough money to buy. And that's exactly what she does, wondering what use her girlfriend will make of the figurine she buys- and also about where she'll choose to place it, because she's not sure she wants to see a half naked girl on her bedside table when she wakes up every morning. But she certainly does not on intend on leaving it at that, only choosing this present as a first one, one that she will not keep as a surprise for long compared to what she plans for the evening.

She knows Mina way too well, and there's no doubt about the fact that she'll like it, love it even, although she might get a bit shy about it when she finds out just what Nayeon has in store for her. All she has to do to prepare her present is do some quick online shopping with the money she earned thanks to her camgirl shows and to prepare a small note for Mina to know what to do, and if everything goes according to plans, her girlfriend will definitely not forget about her birthday ever again.

The day right before her birthday, Nayeon has to tell her that she has a livestream planned for the evening and won't be able to celebrate with her until late at night, expecting a strong reaction from her usually pretty quiet girlfriend. She knows that if the situations had been reversed and Mina announced to her that she was unavailable for her birthday, she would have definitely thrown a fit until she changed her plans. But of course Mina doesn't, all she does is raise an eyebrow behind her cup of hot chocolate before lowering it back to the table after taking a generous sip of the hot beverage Nayeon prepared for her. 

"But we can still cuddle afterwards, right ?" She asks with hopeful eyes, like she's asking for a lot, for something that Nayeon will not do everything in her power to give to her. Nayeon almost lets go of her own cup to reach for Mina and give her the cuddles she's asking for right then, but she supposes she will be late if that happens, because she rarely is one to keep cuddles with her girlfriend to just that. 

(Nayeon was once two hours late to one of her classes because Mina insisted on them cuddling on the bed- a very bad idea obviously.)

When the morning of her birthday comes, she has a hard time controlling herself when she finds herself face to face with the sight that is a sleeping Mina, her features looking so soft that she mentally scolds herself when her hand accidentally wakes her up, her fingers gently tracing the features until she slowly opens her eyes, staring at Nayeon with curious brown orbs, wondering why she had the chance to be woken up like this. 

"Happy birthday." Nayeon brings her in a soft kiss and whispers against her parted lips, right before leaving the bed to fetch her first gift. 

Mina loves it- a bit too much in Nayeon's opinion, she actually starts to wonder if she won't like this one more than the actual surprise. She confesses that no one ever spent so much money in a gift for her, and Nayeon makes sure to bring her in another kiss when she sees that her girlfriend is getting reminded of times she would rather forget, immediately bringing her back to the present.

After this she doesn't see nor talk to Mina much during the day, and instead opts on worrying about her girlfriend's reaction to what she planned for their evening. It's not much, that she knows, but she wants to believe that Mina will enjoy herself, because at this point that's all that matters to her. She wants to make this birthday memorable for her, and that's exactly what will happen.

  
\-----

  
Mina arrives at her place later than usual which she always does when she knows that her girlfriend will need some time to prepare herself for her live. That and she also spent awhile longer with Momo who insisted on playing some arcade games with her for her birthday- and she might have let her win all of them for the occasion, at least that's what Mina believes because there's no way she became that good at playing those in such a short time.

Nayeon's apartment is dark, except for the small amount of light coming from under her bedroom's door which is why she does not immediately see the note that her girlfriend left for her on the kitchen table, instead immediately going to turn on the lights before falling back on the couch, her body tired from the long day she had. Thankfully for Nayeon's plans, she gets thirsty after awhile and decides to rapidly pass by the kitchen before getting too comfortable, and that's when she sees the piece of paper that her girlfriend placed right next to the place she usually sits at. 

The handwriting is clearly her girlfriend's, and this she recognizes because of the hearts she put at the end of each of her sentences, and she chuckles as she reads the first few words which are basically Nayeon confessing her love for each and every little things that make Mina, from the constellation of moles that grace her face, ones that Nayeon always stares at in pure adoration, to her warm brown eyes that never fail to make her fall in love all over again every time she wakes up by her side.

But what she reads after that makes her mood change rapidly, and she takes the paper in her hand to read it, just in case her eyes are deceiving her. She gulps when she realizes what Nayeon wants her to do, and her eyes quickly search for the object that she should have left right next to it, indeed finding a small controller next to the paper, one that she did not immediately find due to the lights still being off in that part of the apartment, therefore barely illuminating the room enough. Her heart is beating fast in her chest from the sudden sparks of excitement, and she stops staring at the note to look at the closed door to her girlfriend's bedroom, wondering if she's already started her live.

Quickly, she rushes to her bag to grab her laptop and claims back her place on the couch, knowing exactly what to search for to find her girlfriend's show. She does curse a few times when she doesn't immediately get what she wants, wondering why it is that internet is always slow when she needs it to be fast, but when she finds what she's looking for a wide smile spreads on her pink lips, her eyes darkening at the sight of Nayeon in red lingerie, the one she bought for her not long ago.

The live is titled 'My girlfriend's birthday present!' with cute purple heart emojis, just in case Mina did not immediately recognize her girlfriend's bunny smile and delicate curves on the thumbnail. Eagerly, she opens the live and finds Nayeon lost in the middle of a discussion about what she's planning for the evening then getting distracted and ending up talking about why she loves her. It's cute, and it's so Nayeon to go on a rant about her girlfriend while kneeling half naked on her bed, her thighs always parted just enough for everyone to see how aroused she is already, the red material of her lace panties, ones that hug her skin like a glove, darkening every time she receives praises from the viewers.

The instructions that Nayeon gave to her told her that she needed to tell her as soon as she's on the live, but she supposes that it can wait for a bit, that she can take some time to admire the mouth-watering sight that is Nayeon, all ready for her and simply waiting for Mina to tell her what to do, to take over and control her pleasure. She'll never admit to it, but she does miss the time when she was nothing but a loyal viewer to her lives, because although it is nothing in comparison with getting to feel Nayeon's body writhing under hers, to feeling her mouth laying kisses on her neck until she reaches her lips and bites there, hard, there was something exciting about participating in her shows.

And this, Nayeon must have understood well, because what she's giving her the opportunity to do tonight is exactly that. Although she could certainly be considered a lot more privileged than a simple viewer would be, because when they all have to watch Nayeon pleasuring herself and putting on a show for them, Mina will be the one to tell her what to do and how, something that she remembers dreaming of when they were still nothing but friends.

"When is she going to join us ?" Nayeon reads one of the comments, her eyes squinting a bit as she does so because she never wants to have to wear her glasses during a live, always refusing to because according to her they don't make her look great- Mina disagrees with that, because there's definitely nothing that's quite as sexy as Nayeon wearing glasses, but that's a debate for another day. "She should be here soon. I think I heard the front door opening a while ago, she might even already be watching me." 

Knowing eyes stare right at the camera and Mina thinks she might have been caught, choosing that moment to make her presence known on the chat, her username still the same as it was months ago, a thing that she has not done ever since she and Nayeon got together.

'You're right, I am. And I'm ready to enjoy my birthday present.' She types fast- certainly due to her experience in playing computer games- and Nayeon sees the comment as soon as she sends it, a smirk breaking on her lips. 

"Oh. There she is." Nayeon chuckles and leaves the frame for a second to fetch the toys she prepared for the night, one that she knows her girlfriend will like a whole lot. It's a pink vibrator in the shape of an egg, and as soon as Mina sees it she understands that it's what the controller her girlfriend left for her leads to. "I suppose we should get started then ? Anything you want me to do ?"

Mina takes a deep breath, hesitating before replying. Should they start right away ? She's not sure about that, because although she wants to watch Nayeon coming all over that toy for her, she does enjoy teasing her girlfriend a lot and it would be a shame to pass on the opportunity to make her beg for it a bit.

'I would rather you strip for me first. And then I'm sure you would look even better if you wore the nipple clamps considering you told me awhile ago that you missed using those.' A flood of comments fill the chat after hers, agreeing with her proposals and thanking her for making Nayeon do such things, and she smirks as she watches her girlfriend do just that. 

"With pleasure." She reaches back behind herself and unclasps her bra, slipping a strap down her shoulder teasingly, biting her bottom lip as she slips the bra from her shoulders, Mina gulping as soon as her soft breasts are uncovered, wishing she could just join her and wrap her lips around the hard pink buds until Nayeon is on the verge of coming, because she knows just how sensitive she is. Instead she has to settle for watching as she brings a clamp to each of her nipple, her lips parting to let out a silent moan as she attaches it to the first one, the pain quickly getting replaced by pure pleasure. The second one gets an even stronger reaction from her, and her hands are shaking when she pulls away, intense eyes staring at the camera, her cheeks a deep pink now as she reads the praises that fill the comments, all calling her a good girl for doing what her girlfriend asked of her. 

She turns around with a smirk and lowers down her front on the bed, her back now facing the camera. Mina has to grip her thigh hard as she watches her slowly lower down her underwear until her wet pink folds are revealed, making it clear that she's already immensely turned on from what's happening. Mina forgets how to breathe for a second, and when she comes back to herself she finally remembers that she's supposed to be telling her what to do, Nayeon turning back around after she's made sure that everyone saw how needy she is for her girlfriend.

"Enjoying the view, are we ?" She says in the deep voice that Mina can never quite get enough of. She's sitting on her knees, her thighs parted although Mina is frustrated from how hard it is to see her girlfriend entirely. "C-Can I do something else for you now ?"

Mina recognizes that voice, it's one that Nayeon does whenever she's close to begging but doesn't want to do it just yet. That's why she chooses to finally get started, planning on teasing her a lot more later on anyway.

'I think you know what to do. Be a good girl and let me make you come, sweetie.'

Her hands are trembling when she stops typing, and she waits for Nayeon to read her comment. The moment she does, her eyes start sparkling in excitement and she reaches for the egg, turning it on instantly and waiting for Mina to tell her what to do with it.

'Lay on the bed and spread your legs. Bring that little toy to your sweet cunt and let me enjoy my birthday present.' 

Nayeon visibly shudders when she reads her words and hurries to get in position, laying against the pillows and spreading her legs as asked. She brings the toy to her folds and waits for something to happen, waits for Mina to figure out how to use the controller. And her girlfriend doesn't seem to have a hard time doing so because after a few seconds of silence that is only broken by the notification sound of donation, the toy starts buzzing in her hand and against her folds. Her lips part to let out a short gasp, followed by soft whimpers as Mina quickly orders her to bring it to her clit. 

"Fuck... M-Mina." Nayeon knows she probably shouldn't have moaned her name out loud, but she simply can not think coherently right now, not when she feels so good, hips bucking against the toy. She doesn't think she's going to last long, not when she can imagine Mina's smirk so well, not when all she's able to think about apart from her pleasure is how soaked her girlfriend must be from watching her.

She makes sure to keep her eyes on her phone to read the comments although it's hard for her not to close them from the sudden pleasure that sparks through her when Mina turns the vibration to an even higher intensity- not the strongest setting, but a lot to take nonetheless with how needy she is. Nayeon is close, and this Mina knows without her even needing to tell her, which is exactly why her thumb hovers over the button that is supposed to turn off the vibrations, waiting just a bit more to make sure that she's right on the edge before doing what she's been planning.

Right when Nayeon's eyes roll back in her head, Mina turns off the toy with the controller, and chuckles when her girlfriend whines loudly, her eyes opening again as she bites her lip so as not to curse at her own girlfriend. "Mina, please I- I need..."

'I don't think you've begged quite enough. How about you sink some of those nice fingers in you ? I might let you come if you put on a nice show, this is for my birthday after all.' Mina knows that she's certainly going to come in no more than a few minutes if she follows her orders, but she's pretty alright with that if it means she gets to watch Nayeon fucking herself for her.

"You're really being cruel right now." Nayeon pouts, right before bringing two fingers to her mouth and slipping them past her full red lips, staring at the camera with seductive hooded eyes that make it hard for Mina not to leave the livingroom to join her in the bedroom right then. She makes a show of sucking on the digits before slipping them out of her mouth, winking at the camera. "But whatever you like, honey."

Her fingers sink into her dripping slit not long afterwards, and she makes sure to keep the egg against her clit in case Mina decides to use it again. Her thrusts are far from being delicate as she chases after her own orgasm, and Mina uses the fact that Nayeon is focused on filling herself with her own fingers to turn the vibrator on again, this time going for the highest setting which does seem to be intense judging from the moans that fill the room right after.

"Fuck, going to come..." Nayeon moans, her back arching off the bed, and she's so loud that Mina can hear her moans from behind the door. Usually she would have insisted on Nayeon needing to ask for permission, but she knows that she's too far gone right now to do so, her eyes unable to stay open for more than a second from the pleasure coursing through her. 

The urge to slip a hand in her pants and take care of herself as she watches Nayeon is strong, but she knows it would be of no use, especially since her girlfriend will probably want to pleasure her herself when she'll have ended the stream. Instead she bites her bottom lip hard, not caring about the fact that she might draw blood, and watches as Nayeon's body grows tense on the bed, her thighs closing around her hands. She doesn't pull away, her fingers still deep inside of her and the egg vibrating against her sensitive bundle of nerves, and she seems to forget that she has an audience for awhile, lost in the pleasure as she goes over the edge.

"Happy birthday, love." Nayeon says as she's finally able to breathe normally again, kneeling in front of the camera and smiling widely. She waves good bye to her viewers and turns off the stream right after whispering a soft 'join me' to the camera.

  
\-----

  
"Thank you so much for making my birthday such an enjoyable moment. I'll definitely not forget about it any time soon." Mina whispers against the soft skin of Nayeon's collarbones, an arm wrapped around her waist, right before she falls asleep, her mind calm as she is surrounded by her girlfriend's light vanilla scent. There's no better place on earth for Mina than in Nayeon's arms, and she knows that when she'll wake up tomorrow, they'll both still be wrapped around one another, not even ready to let go in their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miIfyeon on twitter and myouwos on tumblr! 
> 
> share your thoughts with me!^^


End file.
